narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Honō Uzumaki
, Body Flicker Technique, Silent Killing, Chakra Flow, Cannafist, Transformation Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Gunbai Sword Technique, Gunbai Barrier Technique, Tailed Beast Extraction Technique, Eye Mind Reading, Interrogation Genjutsu , Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Uzumaki Sealing Technique,Generic Uzumaki Seal, , Generic Sealing Technique, Contract Seal, Chakra Seal, Chakra Draining Seal, , Sun God Sage Mode, Sage Art: Blaze Release Black Hole Destruction,Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, , Exploding Flame Shot, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique,Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Running Fire, Fire Release: Hiding in Ash Technique, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, , Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Devouring Earth, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Magnitude, Earth Release: Moving Earth Core, Earth Release: Mud Bomb, , Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique, Lava Release: Volcanic Requiem, , Wind Release: Wind Enhanced Tools, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique, Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Wind Pressure Impediment, Wind Release: Wind Cutter, , Chidori, Lightning Release Armour , Genjutsu: Sharingan,Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, , Kamui, Susanoo, |kanji = 炎うずまき |romaji = Honō Uzumaki |alignment = Chaotic Good |classification = S-Rank Criminal |partners = Eric Nara holder of Nan |! = The Akatsuki |tools = Kunai, Wire, Explosive Tag, Smoke Bomb |height-part1 = 5' 10" |weight-part1 = 180lbs |! age = 17 |affiliations = The Akatsuki, Uzushiogakure~'Defected', Konohagakure~Defected, |Kekkei Tota = Blaze Release, Dust Release~Locked |casual theme = |battle theme = |serious battle theme = }} 'Biography' Honō was orphaned as a young boy at the ago of no more then three, though a family took him in. His parents slaughtered for refusing to do something they saw as inhumane and cruel; against what they believe. His Father was of the Uchiha Bloodline. His beautiful Mother of the Uzumaki clan. Their love created the boy Honō; and that love is what makes Honō strong. All he has is his adoptive family. Konohagakure Anbu Squadron Directly following a battle he had to defend himself in, Hono was attacked by Konohagakure ANBU BLACK OPS team. He was blind sided in the attack and burned over his entire body. Though due to the stress and the imminent death he felt he was about to face, his Two Tomeo Sharingan grew to full maturity; the third tomeo. He was taken to Konohagakure for questioning on events of his disappearance. After being taken back for questioning he learned nothing other then Kiu Uchiha had a fixation about him. The Flames of Hell Speak During a journey to Uzushiogakure Grand Library within the city he was drawn to the woods. He cool feel heat as he would approach. The beautiful woman made of flames frolicked in a meadow setting the grass she touched a flames and it began to burn the field destroying her flowers she was loving. In a rage a battle ensued due to Hono being the only person to take her aggression on, though his master of fire was very strong and he was taken to meet the Sun Goddess Amaterasu who spoke to him of the power of fire and that she would allow him a bit of her own prowess, bequeathing him the Flame Elemental Summoning Contract. She instructed him that if he could pass there test he could learn, Sun God Sage Mode. Fire it's self would bend at Hono's will. A Mother's Love During intense training Hono had his first brush with true imminent death. While channeling Natural Energy in order to practice Sun God Sage Mode; Hono rushed through it. He lost concentration for a sheer split seconded, but that's all that was needed. The Flames of Amaterasu began to burn him from the inside due to his impatience, and for a moment he accepted death as everything began to fade. The Vision Hono believed he was dead as he opened his eyes to the bright white light. Though and odd crimson haze loomed; not ominous though, simply tinted and as he turned around to see the rest of his surroundings.. his mother was all he found. "You have always had the strength and prowess Hono, my sweet baby;. You need to remember, Mommy always will love you.." And as her vision and voices began to fade Hono snapped his eyes open, and what were in place of his eyes were not of the norm, they were Mangekyō Sharingan. Hono's torture as a boy created the second known case of Mangekyō Sharingan before a fully matured Sharingan developed; though Hono wasn't able to use it. The first was Kakashi Hatake of the Hidden Leaf. The Tangled Family Tree Hono had a package addressed to him in front of his home in Uzu just after returning with his adoptive family; the box contained many documents. Pictures of Hono and his Mother and Father as a boy, things no one should have appeared, and with it all was a note. Dear Hono, I am sorry for my violence, but I really just wanted to meet my big brother. Mother was pregnant with me just before the accident where she lost you and Father was killed, and sorry to say. Mother has now passed; I figured you should know. Love, Kiu'''' '''Manji ANBU After coming home from traveling, Hono was meet by the leader of the Uzumaki's Manji Anbu, Rikudou. He was offered a position in there ranks if he could go and kill for a pair of fully mature Sharingan eyes. Hono was disgusted, though he loved his village and family and set, although; what happened was not in the plan or even just outside of his hide sight. A woman known only as Lady Rena attacked him for the very thing he sought after. Through an intense fight over a few hours he came out victories and drug her body back to Riku. When he came back, he was welcomed instantly and taken quickly into surgery, Rikudou had a plan to make Hono stronger and he did; when Hono woke his eyes were set odd in there sockets, like they weren't his... Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan would be now his only vision, the power he felt as the eyes scanned over his surroundings was the craziest thing of all, he couldn't describe. Only given enough time to recover from his surgery and fight, they sent him away again. The Akatsuki Sabumaru came to Hono offering power; offering him all he could want, but his heart loved his village. Though, doing what he felt to be right, he eventually went along with the man and followed him. Though, this is were everything takes off: Hono becomes a Ring Bearer, holder of Shu. 'Current Activity' Location: Kusagakure Activity: Unknown Personality Honō is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with anyone and everyone, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Honō has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Honō rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. Honō continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenges people far out of his league. Despite his losses, Honō bears them no ill will, he just takes it as places to improve, even though he really rather hates losing. Due to his reckless nature, Honō's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Honō's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Honō has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. 'Silence' After joining The Akatsuki, Hono became quiet, and heavy medicated on a constant. Abilities After being confront for his eyes, Hono struck down a woman known only as Lady Rena. She fought hard and almost killed the boy. He took her body and went into surgery in hiding. After getting better and wandering to the Sand Village. He finally unwrapped his eyes and what he held was shocking. His Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan was a blaze. * Kamui - the Void Walker ability. * Blaze Release - Hono has the ability to manipulate the flames of Amaterasu, though he cannot conjurer them. Sun God Sage Mode Sun God Sage Mode allows Hono to become the Sage of the Sun. Thanks to Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess, Hono can channel natural energy to turn him into a unstoppable force of fire, like a supernova of our own very Sun on Earth. Within this type of Sage Mode, Hono has been able to unlock bizarre, village destroying abilities with the added help of his Sharingan. His abilities thus far are unknown. '''''Seals *Manji Fuinjutsu - given to him upon entering the ranks of Uzumaki Clan's Manji ANBU. Equipment Appearance Underneath his The Akatsuki robes he wears a white t-shirt and black pants. Hidden under the cloak, always tucked in the back of his waist band, is his Manji mask. Sometimes seen with his Uzu Uchiwa slung on his back, he sealed the weapon so he could summon it from any place to his hand. Hono's Manji Mask Given to him by Rikudou, it was his very own Root ANBU mask when he was part of the organization in Konoha. it gives the wearer the ability to cancel out vibrations in the air, making Ototon almost useless. The front incorporates a seal which filters the very air the wearer breathes completely removing the threat of Poison Release by air. Through much work and through his basic knowledge of Fuinjutsu he was able to create a seal in Sage Mode that would allow the mask not to burn under the incredible heat of his Sun God Sage Mode. Uzu Uchiwa One of a pair of gunbai, the Uzu half, which was his Mothers. Only half of the Uzu Uchiwa. Category:Characters